Lord forgive my sins
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Every night when the sun sets. Naruto the preist's son receives a visit from a incubus named Sasuke; who is slowly stealing his innocence.


Lord Forgive My Sins

**I was tired and bored and this just popped into my head, so I had to post it. I hope you like it.**

Every night when the sun sets I look out the window of my room and see the people below walking into their homes. I often visualize a loving family gathered around a table, when the meal would be finished and the dishes put away. They would all head off to their respective rooms, the father or the mother would kiss the children goodnight then go to sleep in each others warm embrace.

It is not so for me "Naruto" ah, that voice that sounds so soft yet so full of sinful suggestion. Every night when the sun sets and I am done gazing out of my bedroom window, this creature 'visits' me.

"Sasuke" I notice my breath hitching as two strong pale arms encircle my being and pull me close.

"Are you watching the humans again?" Sasuke chuckled in my tan ear "I hope you won't be as distracted all night". I sighed inwardly, I knew what this incubus wanted, it was same the thing every night. I am still in his possessive hold as I turn around and begin to unbutton my white collared shirt, I always make sure to go slowly-perhaps in a vague hope that he will get bored and finally leave me alone. "Hmm" he hummed when he sniffed my sunny blonde hair, I can't help but flinch when I feel his hand slip past my waist and into my pants. But I don't fight, I know he'd take it anyway so why bother? Besides deep down I figure I actually might like the sinful way this demon touches me, caresses me, and sometimes he even kisses me. How is it that I Naruto Uzumaki the Priests son came to embrace a demon like a lover?

(Sasuke's POV)

I love the sounds my reluctant lover makes, the embarrassed squeals, and his trembling body beneath my own sends me to new heights of euphoria every evening.

I smirked when I felt him gasp and shudder, as I drag my long black nails over his skin leaving light red trails.

You see I am never rough or savage when it comes to laying with my precious boy, I love my reluctant lover very much even though those feelings aren't returned. Naruto grips the white folds of my kimono and suppresses another violent shudder as I maneuver my tail to tease at his entrance "S-Sasu" I hear him whisper. I hold him tightly as I press my smooth black tail inside and begin to pump him with my free hand.

Naruto never desired me for a lover but I always made sure he was thoroughly pleasured, I always knew what buttons to press to send my cute blonde over the edge.

How is it that I Sasuke Uchiha a devil's son came to love a human?

(Naruto)

I can't help but moan sometimes when Sasuke uses his tail to penetrate me, I squirm as it stretches me "S-Sasu" I didn't know where the nickname came from, but the black hair demon did not care in the slightest he seemed to find it endearing.

"Nnn…Naruto I cannot hold back any longer, I must have you now" I hear that sinful velvety voice speak. But right now I am too dazed to care, I will let him take my body-who else would want it now that I've been tainted by this alluring Hell creature.

Now I am laying on my back on the bed with my legs spread shamelessly; I can see Sasuke is aroused by the black comma's spinning in his red eyes-those eyes have haunted my dreams many nights before. I dare not venture lower; I do not want to see my traitorous body reacting so willingly to this persistent demon who is always watching me.

I gasp and arch my back as Sasuke began to thrust his manhood in and out "Ah ngh!" is all I can get out as I lose myself.

"You feel so slick and hot Naruto" he purred keeping up his pace and I grip the sheets tightly.

Sometimes I wish he was horrible and uncaring during sex; if he hurt me, that way I would have a reason to hate him. Sometimes I wish he would break my bones and shred my skin, in the morning he would leave me for dead, or even kill me-but no. Sasuke-this dark incubus is always gentle.

(Sasuke)

I growl animalistically as I can feel my climax approaching. Tonight- it has to be this night, I never released myself inside my reluctant lover for two reasons. One would be because demonic semen is unusually hot, but I have to do it in order to mark him. I only hope he doesn't hate me after this. "Grr~Naruto!" I all but howl as I give a hard thrust and release my seed into my reluctant lovers body.

(Naruto)

I scream in surprise and pain as a boiling hot liquid is ejaculated into me, it hurts so bad I start to thrash around despite the fact I'm still impaled on Sasuke's dick. "Agh what did you do?" I cringe. I only stop when I feel those familiar arms embrace me again, in comfort? I'm in so much pain I can barely hear Sasuke's voice speaking calming words and reassurances as he rubs my arms and back; or the feather soft kisses he leaves on my neck and lips.

"W-why Sasuke?" Sasuke eased himself out and drew me close, still rubbing my body.

"There now koi, it'll be alright, I am sorry I hurt you" I hear that velvety voice say, but why does he say it? Didn't he want to cause me pain? I am so confused from this experience as my world of black and white was slowly turning gray.

"Y-you've never done that before, why did you do it now?" Sasuke didn't say anything, I wouldn't receive my answer tonight.

"Just something to remember me by" was all he said.

"But-" I begin to protest.

"Shh go to sleep now" he shushes me running his hands through my spiky blonde tresses, and pulls the blankets over the two of us. I'm feeling pretty tired now, so I figure it would be okay to give in, at least just this once. I actually feel warm and content in Sasuke's arms, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show him at least a little affection right?

The last thing I knew I was drifting off in a demon's arms while he hummed a dark lullaby.

**The End**

**That's it for the one shot yay! Tell me what you all think and review!**


End file.
